


"Yeah, we fight, just like everyone else."

by franki_stein



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic arguing, Fighting, M/M, Mild Angst, almost physical violence but it doesn't get that far, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein





	"Yeah, we fight, just like everyone else."

Wade was yelling, and so was Peter. They had long forgotten exactly the reasoning of why they were fighting but it was something unimportant, small. Maybe it was bills, maybe it was work, maybe it was the fact that Peter was done with Wade stealing fruit from the downstairs market when they could plenty afford to actually buy it. Or maybe it was simply the disagreement of exactly whether the chip dip should go in the fridge or in the cabinet.

Wade was getting louder and Peter almost felt like giving up. But then Wade raised his hand. A small movement but he realized too late that he had gone too far. Peter's eyes wide with fear and surprise and hurt. Wade's own, with regret and his rough features turn soft.

Peter doesn't say anything. Wade tumbles over apologies after apologies but Peter doesn't respond. Wade doesn't even think he hears him. Wade doesn't follow him into their bedroom, knows better to just leave him alone for now, let him think. He's made a terrible mistake, and he knows it.

He sits on the couch with his head in his hands and let's tears fall because dammit he was so stupid. He loved Peter so much and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Peter and make him go away. He didn't want that at all. He sat there for who knows how long, just being angry with himself, crying and hoping that Peter won't leave his sorry ass. Even if Peter has every right to do just that. 

It gets dark outside and Wade treads to the door to their room. He's going to apologize to Peter, hope that he forgives him. Even though he knows he doesn't deserve it. Pete's just sat there, blank expression. Sitting criss cross on his side of the bed. Looking nowhere in particular but certainly not at Wade.

"Petey..."

Peter just sits there unmoving as Deadpool gets closer to the bed before finally sitting down on his side. Peter feels the bed dip, telling him that Wade is sitting next to him but not too close, he doesn't move.

"I'm so sorry Petey, you were right. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get that upset. I didn't realize how angry I was getting I let it get out of contro-"

"You almost hit me Wade." Peter deadpanned and didn't move. His eyes unforgiving.

"I know, I'm so sorry Petey, I'll never let myself get that angry again. I promise. I don't want to hurt you. Please forgive me." Wade got slightly closer and Peter remained still.

"I forgive you Wade. But you can't sleep in this bed tonight." Peter finally looked over at Wade.

"Just for tonight. I've thought it over and it's okay, I forgive you. But you just can't sleep with me tonight. And if you ever try to hurt me I will walk out of this house and I won't be coming back." Peter's eyes looked hurt and slightly sad, but determined. Wade would do anything to change that into the light and loving look he's seen so many times before, even if it meant sleeping on the couch.

"I know, I know and I understand. Is the couch okay? Or do you want me to find another place because I can-"

"No, no Wade you don't have to leave the house, I just- need you to sleep on the couch for me tonight." Wade nodded hurriedly, "Of course Petey, anything you need just please don't leave me." Wade whispered the last part, he was desperate, he loved Peter and hated himself for what he did.

"I'm not going to leave you, you idiot. Take a pillow and blanket, don't be stupid and sleep cold." Wade smiled gratefully. He leaned in closer to Peter and kissed his cheek. Lingering just a little longer than necessary. Just long enough to whisper into Peter's ear.

"I love you Petey."

Peter closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Wade's lips being close while it lasted. Wade leaned back and Peter looked at him. "I love you too Wade. Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."  
Wade nodded and picked a pillow from his side, lord knows he had many. On his way out he grabbed a blanket from the foot of their bed and Peter could hear him getting comfortable on the couch.

...

Peter looked at the clock '3:30'. Dammit, he couldn't sleep. He knew why too. But he wasn't about to admit it to himself. He couldn't stand one fucking night without that asshole on their couch. He sat up from his sleeping position and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed deeply before finally finishing the argument in his head and decided to get up.

He traveled sleepily through the living room until he reached the foot of their couch. He saw a sleeping Wade and climbed into the small couch and got as comfortable as best as he could.

"Petey? What're you doing?" Wade asked, his voice heavy with sleep. Peter fit himself between Wade's arm and Wade himself.

"I couldn't sleep, now shush." Peter said only mildly harsh, with his eyes closed.

"Aw Petey, couldn't sleep without me?" Wade asked jokingly into Peter's ears.

"Don't push it Wade, you're lucky I didn't leave your ass."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry Petey. Goodnight." Wade nuzzled his nose into Peter's hair. Wade was thankful for the warmth that Peter brought. The couch was quite unforgiving. The both of them fell asleep to the breathing and the slight movement of each other's chests.


End file.
